Safe
by Phe Phe Nix
Summary: They saved the world. They got rejected. Now in a new place with new faces, can they find happiness? What will happen when two worlds collide? Crossover EC/HP Slight Bella bashing. This story is completed, I will be posting whenever I can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish... but I do not own anything

second story! Thank you for reading and following and reviewing! It means a lot {;

Enjoy...

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPCECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPCHPECPHCHPCEHCPECHPEC

It was raining but at least they were finally there. Where were they? In America, the US of A. Why? Because when they saved the wizarding world, people went crazy and decided they were no longer needed. Who were they? Good question. They were Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy. Why just the three of them? Because everyone else was either crazy or dead. Sad? Yes, but true. Where in America? A little town called Forks in the state of Washington. Why? It was quiet and that was all they wanted. Anyway, back to our heroes. They were currently walking into their new home. It was a beautiful two-story house, with a basement, five-car garage, four bedrooms, six bathrooms, living room, dining room family room, and a huge kitchen. Once they got in, they went a chose a room. Harry got the master, Luna got the room with the most windows and a few skylights, while Draco got the room that had an extra room attached for his potions lab. They decided to make the basement a workout/practice room. They unshrunk all of the things and decorated their new home to their style. When they finished they sat by the fire in the living room, just thinking. Since they were all seventeen, they decided to attend high school to try to fit in as much as they could. They all looked young enough to pass off as juniors, so it would work. As they were sitting- Draco and Luna were on the loveseat snuggled together, they had finally gotten together, (much to Harry's relief), and Harry was on the floor directly in front of the fire, - their familiars came in from where ever they were previously been. Harry had his pitch-black python, Chase, Draco had his snow leopard, Nox, and Luna had her peacock, Eclipse. You might be wondering how these three friends came to be. Well during the war, Draco came to Harry for protection, in exchanged for information. They grew closer and when Draco had been revealed as a spy he had to stay with Harry, and they got even closer, closer than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Moreover, after Luna's father was murdered, she came to stay with Harry and they had been together ever since. "I still can't believe we did it. We're finally here." Whispered Luna, Harry smiled, he could not believe it either. "Well tomorrow is our first day of school, so I am going to bed. As should you two…" A couple 'good nights' later and Luna was gone taking Eclipse with her. Draco and Harry sat there for a couple more minutes before retiring to their respected rooms.

The next morning at seven o'clock sharp, Luna went around and woke the boys up before getting ready herself. When she came down, she saw Harry flipping pancakes and Draco making eggs. It still amazed her how they could work so well together, after everything. She stood in the doorway for a little bit, just watching, until Draco saw her and gave her a good morning kiss, before turning back around to smack Harry upside the head for making kissy noises. Once they ate, they got into Draco's sliver charger, they had all gotten cars when they arrived. Harry got a steel black challenger and Luna got a purple mini cooper.

It took some time to get to school, because Draco refused to use the GPS or ask for help, but they had left early anyway so it really didn't matter. Once they got to school, they got out and were just observing the students when they saw this group of kids. They looked related, but you could tell that they were not. They were all unbelievably beautiful and powerful looking and they all had topaz colored eyes. There was a big, bear built boy with short brown hair holding hands with a beautiful blonde-haired girl. There was a dirty blonde boy with a pained expression on his face, holding hands with a pixie looking girl with short dark brown spiky hair. Then the last was an auburn haired boy with a windswept hairstyle. 'Beautiful.' Harry thought. The auburn colored hair one was soon joined by a short girl with muddy brown hair and eyes, with a bored look on her face. She was not as elegant or as beautiful as the others were.

Once Harry, Luna, and Draco saw them, they knew exactly what they were, however by the color of their eyes, they knew they were 'veggie-vamps'. With that in mind, Harry started in their direction flanked by Luna and Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: ok here is the next chapie, sadly it's a shorty…but I've already broken my story into parts, so some are smaller than others…BUT I will try my hardest to update faster {:

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

It was not a good morning for Edward.

Not at all.

Bella was getting impossible to be around. Always whining and complaining about being human, about how she will grow old and ugly, while Edward will be forever seventeen. Even Alice and Esme were getting tired and snappy with her. Therefore, he was slowly trying to back away, by not seeing her every night and not picking her up for school anymore.

So this morning, of course, she ran up all pissed.

Oh well.

They were walking through the parking lot, trying to drown out Bella, when they saw the new kids.

The first one, the only girl, had long bleach blonde hair and a dreamy, somewhat dazed look to her face. The next boy also had bleach blonde hair, but his was almost white and he had an aristocrat air and look to him. The last boy walking with them had dark brown, almost black hair and round, black glasses that made him look dorky, but in a cute way, he also had a scar on his forehead, shaped like lighting.

The new kids were walking towards them when the blonde boy whispered, "Harry, you do know what they are, right?" The brown haired boy, Harry, snapped back, "Yes, do you remember the rules?" The blonde nodded and fell back a little, to where he was before.

What were the rules?

When the new kids finally reached them, it was silent for a minute or two before Harry spoke up, "Hello, I'm Harry, this is Luna, and this is Draco. We just moved here from England." He spoke with a heavy British accent, but they could still understand him.

Alice smiled brightly, "Hi, I'm Alice; this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. We moved here a few months ago."

Harry nodded and smiled, "We were wondering if you lot could show us to the office?"

Alice nodded and gave a big smile, "Sure." Then she started off with the three new kids behind her and the rest following them. Once they got to the office, they said goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still own jank….ha. jank….weird word….haha.

Anyway…..

Got the next chapter, a little short, however after I post this I shall post the next one, to beg for forgiveness for the long wait {:

Απολαμβάνω…

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

'They seemed like nice people, _vampires_.' Harry thought as he made his way to class with Draco and Luna. Draco and Harry both had English, History, lunch, Science, Math, and then Gym. Luna had the same except for her History and Math was switched.

Once they got to English, they had the teacher, , sign their papers, and then assign them seats. Harry and Draco were at the back table, with Luna two seats ahead, with the brown haired girl that was with the vampires this morning. 'Funny they didn't introduce her' thought Harry.

When class was done, they quickly said good-bye and went their separate ways; boys went to History and Luna went to Math. And the morning passed with nothing exciting happening. The three met up for lunch, and on the way, a hyper girl stepped in front of them with a big smile and said:

"Hi, I'm Jessica; you're from England, right? Anyway, you guys can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want! Come on, I'll show you."

With that, she grabbed Harry's hand, who grabbed Draco's hand, who in turn grabbed Luna's hand and without getting the chance to respond, they were dragged to lunch. Once they reached Jessica's table they were forced to sit down; Jessica next to Harry, next to Draco, next to Luna. As lunch, Jessica kept scooting closer to Harry until she was practically sitting in his lap, much to his displeasure. Harry kept sliding closer to Draco to get away from Jessica, until _he_ was practically sitting in Draco's lap, who could not stop laughing at his friends' misery.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Ok, I know it is SUPER short….I'm sorry, I'm still working out how to make them longer without just adding fluff…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still no….

Ok said I would post this right away so… here you go…

I probably won't be posting anymore a little bit…I've got camp next week and then right when I get back, I've got my birthday…

BUT DO NOT WORRY!

I will not be one of those authors who post like once a year, I promise.

Απολαμβάνω…

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHECHP

Edward sat at lunch watching Harry and his friends. Bella was talking but he tuned her out. He was fighting a smile because of Harry's face and Jessica's thoughts. For some reason he could not hear the three new kids thoughts, which made him curious.

He could not hold back the smile when Harry started to slowly slide away from Jessica and she, without really noticing, would shift to follow him. It seemed like she had chosen him to be her new boyfriend. Edward saw Draco bust out laughing when Harry ended up basically in his lap, not help Harry at all.

When lunch ended, Harry jumped up and motioned for the other two to follow, and they quickly left the lunchroom. It was weird how they acted as if he was their leader and he acted like one. Before they were out the door, Harry glanced at Edward, and Edward was reminded of the beautiful, emerald eyes that Harry had, yet he couldn't help but notice the sadness that lingered in his eyes.

When the new kids were gone, he turned back to his family to leave the lunchroom together. As they were walking out, Bella caught his arm, "Hey, why are you ignoring me? I was talking to you and you didn't answer once. Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed mentally, "No, Bella, you didn't do anything wrong, I was just thinking…"

She waited and when it seemed like he was not going to continue, "About what?"

"Nothing." And with that, he swept away to class, leaving Bella behind even though they were headed to the same place, completely ignoring her calls to wait for her.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECPHECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECPHECHP

I know still super short…sorry guys ):

Please review!

μέχρι την επόμενη φορά


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My birthday wish did not come true…

A/N: HHEEYY! I'm back! I know that I was gone _forever_ (at least it felt like that to me...) , but I snuck away and quickly wrote this up 3

απολαμβάνω

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCEHCPEHCPECHPECHPECHPECHPECPHPEC

When they got to science they got the teacher to sign the paper all the teachers had to sign, then he gave them their seats and told them to get ready for class.

Draco and Luna were sitting at the table in front of Harry, who was sitting by himself waiting for his partner to sit down. A few minutes later the class was almost full when Edward walked in, followed by the brown haired girl from this morning.

Edward nodded at him and sat himself in the seat beside him, and started pulling out his things for class.

The girl walked up and stood right next to him with a snotty expression on her face, "Umm, hi, I'm Bella and you're sitting in my seat…"

Harry stared at her for a second before shrugging and said, "Uh…well, sorry, but it's my seat now." He glanced at the teacher when Bella did not move, "I was told to sit here…"

Draco and Luna were both glaring at Bella because she had not moved and Edward was just staring at her in shock, though you could not read it in his expression.

The teacher finally noticed with a nervous chuckle, "Oops, sorry Bella, just go ahead and sit at the table next to Mike." He pointed to a table clear across the room, with a guy sitting by himself.

Bella huffed, and with a glare at Harry, stomped off to her new seat.

Draco rolled his eyes while Luna smiled at Edward and they both turned around.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably and with a glance at Edward, the class started.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCPEHCPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Edward was shocked. He had never seen Bella like that. She used to be so sweet and shy, but now she stomped around as if she owned the school.

He was really starting to see all of her flaws when he was not as distracted by the scent. He was seriously thinking it was time to let her go.

He glanced over at Harry and had to fight off a smile. Harry bit his lip when he was thinking and concentrating. 'That's cute.' He thought before going back to work.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

A/N: ok ok I know that it is short….bbuutt, I promise next chapter is going to be a lot longer, like twice this, possibly more…

I, again, will be gone for about two weeks, I'm going on vacation and will be unable to post the new chapter. Sorry

I'm going to the mountains, I'll let you know if I see any bears or mountain lions, but have no fear! I will not get eaten O.o

Hopefully ;}

Toodle loo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…

A/N: I'm back! YAY! SO, I'm starting school and probably will not have time to update until Christmas break, even though I will try.

Without further ado…

Απολαμβάνω

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECPECHPECHPECHPECPHECHPECHPECHPE

Harry was working when he felt Edward look at him, when he glanced back, Edward turned away, too fast for normal humans to see. Harry smirked at having proof that Edward was not human. He decided that since he knew Edward was not human, he should be fair and show Edward that he was also not human. He balled up a piece of paper and told Draco his plan, using Legilimency, and hurled it at Draco, too fast for any human to ever hope to throw. Draco reached above his shoulder and caught it without looking, it all happened in less than half a minute. Luna just shook her head at the boys and they went back to work.

Harry smiled at the shocked look on Edwards's face, before Edward cleared it.

When the bell rang, they got up and headed for their next class, gym. This had the Cullens, Bella, Jessica and all her friends from lunch.

They changed into their gym clothes and went into the main gym to wait for Mr. Fix. As they were waiting, they saw The Cullens enter with Bella following, Alice waved and Edward smiled as they sat down on the bleachers.

When Mr. Fix came in, he called role and said that they were going to play dodgeball. He then put them on teams; basically the Cullens against Harry, Draco, and Luna, with some other kids here and there.

Everyone knew the Cullens would win, they were undefeated. And so, the game began.

Within five minutes, everyone was out except for the Cullens, Bella-because she hide behind them- and Harry, Draco, and Luna.

Everyone was shocked; no one ever lasted this long against the Cullens.

Then Luna hooked a ball and got Bella right in the gut. She stood up, glared at Edward as if it was his fault, and stomped off the court.

Draco threw a ball and hit Rosalie and Alice, the gym was silent, no one had ever hit one of the Cullens, ever.

A few minutes later, Harry got Emmet out, right when Edward got Draco out.

Luna hit Jasper and then got hit with a ball from Edward.

It was now just Harry and Edward.

Edward threw three balls and to avoid them, Harry leaned back, just like the Matrix.

Harry laughed and hooked a ball that hit Edward in the chest.

The classes' cheering was deafening.

Edward walked up to Harry, shook his hand with a smile and a wink, and said, "Gym just got fun."

Once they changed out of their gym uniforms they were walking to their car outside when they were stopped by Bella, she was glaring at Harry.

"I don't know what your deal is, but you need to stay away from my boyfriend, ok? I mean, geez, back off."

The Cullens were walking up and they heard everything Bella was saying.

Bella then turned to Luna, "And you need help, I mean what kind of outfit is that?" She sneered at them and said, "You guys are freaks."

Harry shut down, his relatives had abused him all his life and that was their favorite word. It pushed him into his memories.

Draco was about to say something when Luna reached out and slapped Bella across the face. Draco and Luna then turned to try to get Harry from reliving his nightmares.

Edward grabbed and pulled Bella back, away from Harry.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

The Cullens could not believe what Bella was turning into, what happened to the shy, quiet girl?

Draco and Luna where talking quietly to Harry, saying things like 'It is ok' and 'It was not your fault', things you say to kids who were abused.

That thought made Edward mad, he wanted to hurt the person who hurt his Harry. That thought made him stop, 'When did he become _his_ Harry?'

After a minute, Harry came back to reality, with a blush.

Edward apologized for Bella and Luna, Draco, and Harry left to go back home.

Edward told his family he would meet them later and then he got into Bella's car for the first time in two months. Bella happily drove them to her house thinking that Edward was proud of her standing up for herself and him, for their relationship.

She was wrong.

When she parked in her driveway, Edward didn't get out. She looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

He glared at her, "What was that?! Why were you threatening and picking on them? What did they ever do to you?!" he took a breath, "You know what, were done. I am breaking up with you. Do not come near my family."

Bella looked crestfallen then furious, "You can't do that! I could tell your secret!"

He smirked as he got out of her car, "Who would believe you?"

As he was walking away, he heard her mutter to herself, "Now how am I supposed to become powerful? My ticket just walked away. I did all that acting for nothing?! Uggghhhh….I wonder if Jacob is still free?"

He was shocked, she never loved him? She just wanted to become one of him, a vampire. Would she have even stayed with him after she was turned? He shook his head and with a quick thank you to the stars, for allowing him to see the monster behind her act before it was too late, and ran home.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCHEPCHEPCHE

A/N: See? I told you it was longer!

Maybe not as long as I would like it, but longer than 300 words XD

Until next time, my darlings…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unless I am J.K. Rowling or Stephenie Meyer without knowing, then I only own the plot line….

A/N: HEY-YO!

Sorry that it has taken this long for me to find time, but I was SUPER busy…

Anyway, thank you to all you reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot you guys!

απολαμβάνω

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECPHECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHP

Once they got back home Harry apologized for the tenth time, he was so embarrassed, he had completely spaced out! What if it happened again?!

He went into the kitchen and started his homework. Draco and Luna came in a few minutes later.

Luna spoke up first, "Harry…its ok. It could happen to anyone."

Harry looked down at his books, "It was a sign of weakness, but thanks…What do you guys want for dinner?" He closed his books, stood up, and waited for an answer.

When no answer came, Harry sighed and turned to start making chicken and rice. Luna Shook her head and started setting the table, while Draco got the hint from Harry and walked out.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and afterwards Draco and Luna sat down and started their homework, while Harry went outside to run.

Outside Harry felt someone following him as he ran. He sped up, hooked a sharp left, and whirled around, he saw a blur of color whip by and he shot a quick stunner. He walked up to it and saw Edward lying on the ground. He could not help it; he busted out laughing, even as he unfroze Edward.

Edward shot up, "What are you!?"

Harry calmed down and looked up at Edward, he smirked, and "I know what you are"

Edward looked between scared and curious, "How? And _what are you_?"

"Well, I knew the first time I saw you. However, your eyes are topaz, which is kudos for you. And as to what I am," he studied Edward for a moment, "I am a wizard, an honest to God wizard."

They were silent for a few minutes before Edward cleared his throat, "Can you do something else?"

Hearing the awe in Edward's voice made Harry smile, "Sure."

He bent down and picked up a leaf, transforming it into a rose, which he handed to Edward.

Edward smiled before jumping into a tree to sit in, which Harry climbed into, next to him a couple minutes later.

"So why did you move here, away from your family?" asked Edward after a minute of silence.

Harry looked up at the stars and after a long bout of quietness, in which Edward thought he was not going to get an answer, Harry whispered, Before I was born, there was a prophecy made that said a child born as the seventh moth dies will be the destroyer of a Dark Lord. Said Dark Lord, named Voldemort, heard this and went to kill me", Harry took a deep breath, "He killed my dad first, then he went to kill me, but my mom would not let him kill me, so he killed her, however her sacrifice for me, her love for me, saved me from the killing curse that Voldemort sent at me." He took another breath, "The curse rebounded but did not kill him, just forced him out of his body. I was sent to my aunt and uncle's, who hated me, then I went to a school for magic, called Hogwarts, and every year there, Voldemort tried to kill me, one way or another. In my fourth year, he got a body, and three years later, there was a war, Light and Dark, fighting on the grounds of Hogwarts for power over the Wizarding World. During the final battle, I killed Voldemort, finally, but for a great cost. Everyone who I thought of as family or a friend was either killed or crazy, except for two, Draco and Luna, so we left." Harry glanced at Edward, "What about you?"

Edward looked at Harry and cleared his throat, "Well, in 1918 I was dying from the Spanish influenza, when Carlisle turned me, you see, he only turns people when they are dying. Esme was turned after she jumped off a cliff after her baby died, Rosalie was turned after her husband and his friends attacked her, and Emmett was mauled by a bear." He paused to see if Harry would catch on, he did the same thing to Bella, but she had just looked at him blankly. Harry looked thoughtful, "Wait, you didn't mention Alice or Jasper, but I guess, if you didn't it means Carlisle did not turned them, so they came on their own, and by looking at Jasper, I would say that he was the newest one to drinking animal blood."

Edward just gaped at him, he was not expecting that much, he smiled, "Yes, Alice does not remember her human years, or who even turned her, and she is a seer, just like I can read minds, not yours mind you, and Jasper is an empath, he was also part of the American Civil War, before he was turned. Alice found him then they came to us."

Harry smiled slightly, "Luna, Draco, and I can protect our minds with a thing called Occlumency, and Luna is a seer too."

Edward looked confused, "But I can't read Bella's either, and she is not a wizard."

Harry laughed a little, "If she was she would be a witch, and she might be a natural shield, nothing too crazy."

They sat there for a little longer, just enjoying the company when Harry spoke, "Well, it is getting pretty late, so I should go home…same time tomorrow night?"

He jumped down and waited for Edward to follow. Edward smiled, "I can't wait." He leaned down and pecked Harry on the cheek, before running off.

Harry stood there, thinking, smiling, before shaking his head and running back home. When he got back, Draco and Luna were already asleep, so he just went straight to bed.

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCHEPCHEPCHEPCEHPCEHCPEHCPECHPECHEPCEHCPEHCP

When Edward got home, his whole family was sitting in the living room, waiting.

Hearing all of their thoughts Edward just simply stated, "I broke up with Bella and I think I found my mate."

His family went crazy; Rosalie spoke up over the others, "Do you have any urge to kill this girl?"

Edward looked slightly embarassed, "Ummm, no and uh… it's not a…umm, not a uh, girl…"

The living room went silent.

Esme cleared her throat with a small smile, "Well that's nice, what is his name?"

Edward smiled big, "Harry."

His siblings gasped, "The human who beat us in dodge ball?" asked Emmett.

"Yes, and he is not human." Edward waited for the questions.

Carlisle stood up, "What do you mean he is not human and how do you know?"

Edward looked at Carlisle and said, "Well, he did certain things that no human could do, and he told me, he is a wizard."

"He also knows that we're veggie vamps, and before you start freaking out, I did not tell him, he knew just from looking at us."

Carlisle nodded, "Why don't you see if they can come over tomorrow after school?"

HPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCEHCPECHPECHECPECHPECHEPCHEPCEHCPECHPECEHCPECHPEECHP

A/N: Longest chap yet! Can I get a whoop whoop?!

I shall update as soon as I can, but I would not expect one until Christmas break, BUT I will try ;}

Until next, time you beautiful people…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS!

My computer gave up on me and school caught up to me and bit me in the butt….

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed, it means a lot guys.

Now on with the story….

απολαμβάνω

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPEECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPE

Once they got to school, in Harry's car, the first person they saw was Bella. She was just staring at them, she glanced over to see the Cullen's pulling in, and she smiled and walked toward Harry and said, "You know the Cullen's are vampires, right?" She sneered towards Edward and his siblings as they walked closer.

"Ya, we know." Harry said as he, Draco, and Luna turned away from her, towards the Cullen's.

Bella was only shocked for a second before she got up in Harry's face and harshly whispered, "How do _you_ know?!"

Harry gently pushed him back out of his face and stage whispered, "It's not hard to see, I knew, we knew", he gestured to Draco and Luna, "When we first saw them."

Before she could respond, Edward grabbed Harry's hand and led him toward the back of the school, while the others stayed to make sure Bella did not follow. Once they got to a private enough area, Edward stopped and turned to face Harry, still holding his hand. "Harry, before school starts, I have two things to tell you. The first one is that you and your 'siblings' need to come over to my house after school today, my parents wish to meet you. And the second thing is," Edward stopped and took a deep breath, "I like you, a lot, maybe even love you. So I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

Harry was shocked for a minute or two before he reached up and kissed Edward as a response, since he couldn't seem to form words. After a minute they broke apart and Harry finally found the ability to speak he said softly, "I would be happy to go out with you, but…you probably want to keep it a secret, don't you?" He looked down at the ground.

Edward cupped Harry's face and made him look him in the eyes, "No, I want to show you off to the world."

Harry smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, before rejoining their hands and walking back towards their families.

Their families smiled before they all walked in towards their first classes of the day.

By the time lunch came around they were smiling non-stop and when they sat down the whole table couldn't help but smile too. Draco and Luna saw how happy Harry was, they hadn't seen him like that in a very long time. The Cullen's were smiling because Edward was nothing like he was now, with Bella; they knew that Harry was definitely a better choice.

Edward was ignoring all of the thoughts of the high school children, but when Bella jumped up and screamed "You're gay?!" He could not really ignore it anymore. He turned, smiled, and replied, "Yes and you turned me gay."

Bella looked furious and she turned towards the general lunch hall and yelled, "Everyone! The Cullen's are-"

Harry flipped his wrist, unnoticed by everyone but their table.

"wonderful people, I am so happy for Harry and Edward! I love rainbows and unicorns!"

Everyone started laughing and Bella started crying, she was so confused and mad, she ran out the lunch hall without looking back.

Once lunch was over the group headed to gym, and after they changed they were told today was a 'free-for-all', as long as they were outside. So they headed out to a little clearing that nobody really knew about.

However, when they got there, they found Bella crying, she blabbered about how she stabbed a guy somewhere in the woods and she didn't know what to do.

The Cullen's told Harry, Luna, and Draco to stay put while they went to check. About five minutes later, Luna got a vision and ran off, Draco looked at where Luna had gone and Harry, before shrugging and taking off after her.

When it was just Bella and Harry, she smirked and stood up, "My plan worked. You shouldn't take away someone's way to power."

She pulled out a gun and aimed at Harry. Harry was shocked, he couldn't reveal magic to her and there was no way he could out run or dodge a bullet. So he stood with his head up and locked eyes with Bella, at least he would be able to see his family again, finally meet his mum and dad, really get to know Sirius, and everyone else taken away from him.

He saw Edward running back into the clearing, but even he was not fast enough, he smiled at Edward, one last time, as everything went black.

ECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHPECHEPCHPECHEPCHEPCHEPCHEPCHECPEHPCEHCPECHPECHEPCHEPCEC

A/N: sorry guys, I know that was a rotten way to end it, but some cliff hangers are nice to have, and beside the point, I am typing on borrowed time here….

Please review, favorite, or/and follow, it makes my day :D

Until next time, bye bye XD


End file.
